Goblin OST
Detalles thumb|300px|[[Goblin]] *'Título:' 도깨비 OST *'Artista:' Varios Artistas *'Género:' Banda Sonora Original *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Distribuidor: CJ E&M Parte 1 *'''Artista: Chan Yeol (EXO) & Punch *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 03-Diciembre-2016 ** Stay With Me ** Stay With Me (Inst.) Parte 2 *'Artista:' 10cm *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 10-Diciembre-2016 ** 내 눈에만 보여 (My Eyes) ** 내 눈에만 보여 (My Eyes) (Inst.) Parte 3 *'Artista:' Lasse Lindh *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 11-Diciembre-2016 **Hush Parte 4 *'Artista:' Crush *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 17-Diciembre-2016 **Beautiful **Beautiful (Inst.) Parte 5 *'Artista: 'Eddy Kim *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 24-Diciembre-2016 **이쁘다니까 (You're Pretty) **이쁘다니까 (You're Pretty) (Inst.) Parte 6 *'Artista:' Sam Kim *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 25-Diciembre-2016 **Who Are You **Who Are You (Inst.) Parte 7 *'Artista: 'So You *'Fecha de lanzamiento: '''31-Diciembre-2016 **I Miss You **I Miss You (Inst.) Parte 8 * '''Artista:' Jung Joon Il * Fecha de lanzamiento: 01-Enero-2017 ** 첫눈 (First Snow) ** 첫눈 (First Snow) (Inst.) Parte 9 * Artista: Ailee * Fecha de lanzamiento: 07-Enero-2017 ** 첫눈처럼 너에게 가겠다 (I Will Go to You Like the First Snow) ** 첫눈처럼 너에게 가겠다 (I Will Go to You Like the First Snow) (Inst.) Parte 10 * Artista: Urban Zakapa * Fecha de lanzamiento: 08-Enero-2017 ** 소원 (Wish) ** 소원 (Wish) (Inst.) Parte 11 *'Artista:' Varios Artistas *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 09-Enero-2017 ** And I'm Here - Kim Kyung Hee (April 2nd) ** Winter is Coming - Han Soo Ji ** Stuck in Love - Kim Kyung Hee (April 2nd) Parte 12 *'Artista:' Roy Kim & Kim EZ (Ggotjam Project) *'Fecha de lanzamiento: '''14-Enero-2017 **Heaven **Heaven (Inst.) Parte 13 *'Artista:' MAMAMOO *'Fecha de lanzamiento: 15-Enero-2017 **LOVE **LOVE (Inst.) Parte 14 * '''Artista: Han Soo Ji, Heize *'Fecha de lanzamiento: '''21-Enero-2017 **Round and Round (Heize feat. Han Soo Ji) **Round and Round (Inst.) Completo * '''Artista:' Varios Artistas *'Fecha de lanzamiento: '''26-Enero-2017 '''CD 01' *Round and round (feat. Han Soo Ji) – Heize *Stay with me – Chan Yeol (EXO) & Punch *내 눈에만 보여 – 10cm *Hush – Lasse Lindh *Beautiful – Crush *이쁘다니까 – Eddy Kim *Who are you – Sam Kim *I miss you – So You *첫눈 – Jung Joon Il *첫눈처럼 너에게 가겠다 – Ailee *소원 – Urban Zakapa *Heaven – Roy Kim & Kim EZ (Ggotjam Project) *Love – MAMAMOO *And I’m here – Kim Kyung Hee (April 2nd) *Winter is coming – Han Soo Ji *Stuck in love – Kim Kyung Hee (April 2nd) CD 02: *Dark walk *나비 *처음사랑 *문을 열고 나가면 *은탁의 왈츠 *반짝이는 바람 *바닷가 작은집 *시간이 멈출 때 *기억상실 *그들만의 시간 *무신검 *휘파람을 불며 *삼신과 덕화 *신들의 만찬 *기도 *Warriors song – 에이프릴 세컨드 Galería Goblin OST Parte 1.jpg|OST Parte 1 Goblin OST Parte 2.jpg|OST Parte 2 Goblin OST Part3.jpg|OST Parte 3 Goblin OST Parte 4.jpg|OST Parte 4 Goblin OST Parte 5.jpg|OST Parte 5 Goblin OST Parte 6.jpg|OST Parte 6 Goblin OST Parte 7.jpg|OST Parte 7 Goblin OST Parte 8.jpg|OST Parte 8 Goblin OST Parte 9.jpg|OST Parte 9 Goblin OST Parte 10.jpg|OST Parte 10 Goblin OST Part11.jpg|OST Parte 11 Goblin OST Parte 12.jpg|OST Parte 12 Goblin OST Parte 13.jpg|OST Parte 13 Goblin OST Parte 14.jpg|OST Parte 14 Goblin OST Completo CD 01.jpg|OST Completo CD 01 Goblin OST Completo CD 02.jpg|OST Completo CD 02 Videografía 도깨비 OST Part 1 찬열, 펀치 (CHANYEOL, PUNCH) - Stay With Me MV-0|Stay With Me - Chan Yeol, Punch 도깨비 OST Part 2 10cm - 내 눈에만 보여 (My eyes) MV|My eyes - 10cm 도깨비 OST Part 3 Lasse Lindh - Hush|Hush - Lasse Lindh 도깨비 OST Part 4 크러쉬 (Crush) - Beautiful MV (ENG Sub)|Beautiful - Crush 도깨비 OST Part 5 에디킴 (Eddy Kim) - 이쁘다니까 (You are so beautiful)(Official Audio)|You are so beautiful - Eddy Kim 도깨비 OST Part 6 샘김 (Sam Kim) - Who Are You (Official Audio)|Who Are You - Sam Kim 도깨비 OST Part 7 소유 (Soyou) - I Miss You (Official Audio)|I Miss You - So You 도깨비 OST Part 8 정준일 (Jung Joonil) - 첫 눈 (The first snow) MV|The first snow - Jung Joon Il Categoría:KOST